


Inspiration

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I meant to write this for one of @alittlenutjob's M Project prompts, but it kinda got away from me. The prompt was something like, "Mindy checks out Danny's porn to get inspiration." That's pretty much how this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



It really amazed Mindy that even after the Christina fiasco, Danny hadn’t learned how to use the “private browsing” function on his browser. Or, at the very least, how to make selective deletions to his history. He was, after all, a grown man of above average intelligence, and even a dumb fourteen-year-old could figure out how to hide his porn. Still, she was kind of glad he hadn’t, because it made the whole discovering-Danny’s-fantasies project so much easier.

It wasn’t as if she started with his browser history. She wasn’t that much of a weirdo stalker girlfriend. After the first couple of times they had sex, when really it was about relieving the tension and figuring out the awkward parts, she had done the normal thing and asked him what he liked…only for him to demur. Yeah, he liked being on top. Sure, he liked her being on top. Of course he liked blow jobs, but not if it was just because she felt obligated, okay? At first she had enjoyed it: She got everything she wanted, and he seemed perfectly pleased with all of it. But then it grew annoying. She wanted to blow his mind, damn it, to make his dirtiest wishes come true. If only he would tell her what they were!

That’s where the porn came in. It didn’t bother Mindy that he looked at it – after all, he was a normal guy, and it wasn’t as if he was ignoring her for porn or expecting her to do any weird porn things – but lately she’d gotten really jealous of the fact that he could share his fantasies with the internet and not with her. Or something like that. Luckily, though, the internet was more than willing to spill his secrets.

And, unfortunately, at first there weren’t many secrets to reveal. Danny’s porn featured women of all races, which didn’t come as a surprise, and an analysis of his search bar revealed that he wasn’t a fan of genital piercings – also not anything like a surprise from a man whose job involved keeping women’s genitals healthy. He watched all the typical positions that she already knew he liked, plus a healthy amount of masturbating women and girl-on-girl, which seemed to be a prerequisite of being a modern heterosexual male. So far, _so_ boring. But then…well, then Mindy started to notice a pattern.

She’d almost missed it, really, because it seemed so ordinary. Nothing special. That is, nothing special until she remembered that Danny hadn’t gotten a driver’s license until he was thirty-seven, divorced, and living on his own. He’d probably never lived that particular teen movie trope. Come to think of it, she _barely_ had, and only because she’d gone to undergrad at Princeton which, after you got over the expensive fun of Nassau Street, was in the middle of nowhere and required you to have a car if you wanted to do anything really good. Danny had gone to Columbia and okay, yeah, she kind of got it now. He probably listened to Springsteen and Bob Seger and got all morose about having missed out on something that Mindy knew he knew perfectly well was awkward and uncomfortable and nowhere near as nice as doing it on nice sheets on a comfortable bed in one’s own apartment. But if this was Danny’s great sexual fantasy, then she could do it. There was the slight problem of neither of them owning a car, but she could take care of that. There were, like, rental places and stuff and one of the perks of being a rich Manhattan doctor instead of a teenager was that she could totally afford to rent out a nice car for the sole purpose of having sex in it.

So that was what she did one Friday afternoon, begging off dinner by saying she had plans with Alex. (Danny never wanted to hear anything about Alex because he was still embarrassed, so even though her company had transferred her to Chicago six months ago, she was still Mindy’s go-to “avoiding Danny” date.) The Impala she picked out seemed like a decent compromise between “good-looking car” and “car with enough room for any kind of backseat fun,” and not that Danny was particularly picky, but she looked _hot_ in a short, tight blue dress with nothing under it but a pair of panties that might as well not even be there.

She also looked kind of like a hooker, she reflected as she leaned against the hood of the car that was parked conspicuously outside Danny’s building. She perhaps should have thought this through a little more carefully; she was starting to get weird looks. Danny lived in a nice neighborhood, maybe a little too nice for Indian women in tight dresses leaning against rental cars. She should probably just go up, but then that would ruin the surprise!

Wait. She really _hadn’t_ thought this through. They couldn’t just have sex in the backseat of a car _parked right in front of Danny’s building_! They’d have to go somewhere more private to park, and ugh, looking for parking in the middle of lower Manhattan sounded terrible, let alone _private_ parking. Maybe they could go out of the city for the weekend? Oh, but then car-sex was even sillier. It was bad enough to screw in a car when your own, comfortable bed was an option, but when the other choice was a giant hotel bed whose sheets someone else was going to wash for you? And Danny was not a confident enough driver – not to mention Mindy had read a little too much John Irving – for…that…to seem like an at-all-possible compromise.

“Mindy?” came his voice suddenly, breaking her concentration, and she looked up and couldn’t help smiling as she caught sight of him. “What are you doing here? I thought you were out to dinner…and wait, what’s with the car?” He didn’t wait for an answer before kissing her, luckily, and she wound her arms tightly around his middle to keep him focused on that and not on her sexual-fantasies-come-true plan that seemed to be unraveling faster by the moment.

When he finally pulled away Danny was breathing hard and looking a little bit dazed.

“Uh…seriously, Mindy, whose car is this?” he managed, squeezing his eyes shut for concentration.

“Mine. No one’s. Does it matter? Come on, Danny, let’s take this upstairs,” she said in a rush, her hand gliding along his hip and finally coming to rest on his ass at her last words.

He considered. On the one hand, it made absolutely no fucking sense for Mindy to be sitting on a Chevy in front of his building when neither of them owned a car and they had no plans to drive out of town. On the other hand, he was horny and he wanted her and all signs pointed to she wanted him, so…

“Okay.” She took off immediately towards the building, and Danny followed, shaking his head. They had barely made it inside before she was on him, pulling up against him and kissing his neck in a way he knew would make his scrubs embarrassing for the next week or so.

“What – mmm – what’s gotten into you?” he managed as he tried not to focus on the way Mindy was rolling her hips against his with just the right amount of pressure.

“Well, nothing, yet,” she mumbled against his neck, making him shiver. She slid her hands underneath the waistband of his jeans to grip his ass, pulling him closer, enjoying the press of his erection against her body. He groaned and reached for the hem of her dress, ready to pull it over her head when she stopped him.

“Wait, Danny, no.” He pulled away, panting and looking confused.

“What’s wrong?” She took a deep breath and shook her head.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just…let’s go back downstairs.” He furrowed his brow and reached down to adjust himself, still confused.

“We just came upstairs. Did you forget something? Are you…hungry, or…?”

“No, Danny, just come downstairs with me, okay?” She took his hand and started to pull him to the door, and he sighed.

“Min, what’s more important than sex on a Friday night, after a long week, when you’re wearing _that_?” Mindy looked at him for a long moment, sighed, and relented.

“The car.”

“What car?”

“The car downstairs. I rented it. I…I wanted us to have sex in it.”

“Wait. You rented a car, and you want us to have sex in it, or you rented a car _because_ you want us to have sex in it?” Well, when he put it like that it just seemed silly.

“Um. The second one.”

“What? That’s crazy,” he said, but Mindy caught a flash of _something_ in his eyes that made her think maybe she was on the right track.

“I just thought…I mean, you’re always singing songs about having sex in cars, but you didn’t get your license ‘til two years ago, so I figured you probably never had.”

“You figured.”

“Okay, okay, so maybe I looked at your browser history and noticed a pattern in your porn, is that so wrong?”

“It’s a huge invasion of my privacy,” Danny pointed out, but he didn’t sound particularly angry.

“It’s not like you do anything to hide it. I just wanted to do something sexy for you, Mr. I’m-so-mysterious-about-my-fantasies.”

“I’m not mysterious,” he said defensively but weakly.

“Yeah. You are. You talk a big game about being the boss, but then all you do is whatever I wanna do. And believe me, I appreciate it, but I’m pretty sure this is supposed to be a two-way street.” She squeezed his hand and pulled him closer, resting her hands against his hips. “I get that fantasies are personal, but I promise I’m not snooping to embarrass you. Please trust me.”

“I trust you,” he said finally. “I just…I’ve been with women who weren’t discreet, you know? And you’re not exactly shy about broadcasting your private life.”

“I do know, yes. But, Danny, if you want me to keep your secrets I will. That’s not even a question.”

“Okay. Okay.”

“Okay. So…do you want to have sex in the rental car or not?” She snaked her hands around to grab his ass and pulled him against her with a cheeky grin.

“That sounds awesome,” he replied, letting out a shaky breath and following her out the door this time.

Mindy led him back downstairs and to the car still parked in front of his building. Whatever, it was dark enough and she was willing to risk it.

“Get in the back seat, Castellano,” she instructed, opening the driver’s side door herself so that she could turn the key and put the stereo on. Danny immediately recognized the opening beats of “Born to Run.”

“Bruce Springsteen’s Greatest Hits,” Mindy offered by way of explanation as she also climbed into the backseat and into his lap. “Starts out with two car-related songs, if we need to set the mood.” As she settled her knees around his thighs and leaned in to kiss his neck, it became pretty obvious that the mood didn’t really need to be set. She didn’t make a move to get undressed, though, deciding it was more in line with the teenaged fantasy theme to dry hump him until she absolutely couldn’t take it, plus practically she figured it was a lot tougher to get arrested when both of them were still wearing pants.

“Mindy,” he groaned, bucking his hips as she ground down against him and returned to her earlier diversion of sucking hard on his neck.

“Mmm, Danny, you feel so good,” she breathed in his ear, making him shiver and hold her tighter. And she’d never been a Springsteen fan, but the gravelly voice crying desperate lyrics out of the speakers was really doing it for her and suddenly she had to kiss him on the mouth, her tongue working against his as she pressed down more firmly into the heat of his erection.

“I want you,” he mumbled against her lips. “I want you, please, Mindy…please…”

“Yeah,” she gasped. “Yeah, I want you, too.” She reluctantly pulled away from him enough to wriggle out of her panties and he fumbled with his jeans until finally, finally she sank down on him and felt him hot and throbbing inside her, letting out a breathless moan at the incredible sensation of being filled. Danny’s hands moved to her hips, gripping her tightly as he thrust up into her almost involuntarily, and she’d never in her life seen anything as sexy as his head thrown back, Adam’s apple bobbing, eyes closed, lips parted…she tightened around him and it felt so _good_ , heightened by the keening noise he let out as she did.

“Mindy… _Mindy_ …” he moaned, thrusting so hard and so deep it would have been painful except she was so urgently aroused that all she wanted was for him to do it again. She’d had lovers before who said her name during sex, obviously, but it was different with Danny – it honestly seemed sometimes that he couldn’t think of anything else to say, that in this moment she was the only thing on his mind and so all he could manage was to repeat her name like a chant, and it did toe-curling things to her, to the point where she had to slip one hand between their bodies to rub herself as they moved together. The combination of the familiar press of her own fingers and the weight of him hard inside her quickly sent her spinning out of control and she came, hard, clamping down on him as the chorus of “Thunder Road” melted into the next verse.

Danny held her as she shuddered, his dark, dark eyes fixed hungrily on her face as if she were the answer to every question he’d ever had and the fulfillment of every desire. That look sent sharp stabs of pleasure through her even as she calmed down from her orgasm and made her start up again, holding onto his shoulders for leverage so that she could move hard and fast and bring him there. Clutching tighter with her left hand, she brought her right hand to her mouth and, locking eyes with him, drew her tongue across it, getting a slight taste of herself at the tips of her fingers as she licked her hand until it was glistening. Then she reached behind her to caress his balls and relished the way his eyes slammed shut and his hips bucked into her.

“Come on, Danny,” she whispered, her hand stroking his balls while she kept up a constant rhythm with her hips. “Look at me.” He opened his eyes in response and she could see the longing, the flash of pleasure every time she clenched him on the downstroke.

“I want you to come.”

It was clearly a struggle for him to keep his eyes open as she rode him through his climax, but he managed and it was everything, the way he looked at her when he cried out, trembling, frantically holding onto her as she gave him all she could.

 

Mindy couldn’t help giggling a little as they came down, their desperate clinging to each other turning into comfortable snuggling as she tucked her face into his neck.

“So what did you think?” she asked, curling her arm around his waist as he softened inside her. “Did I live up to the dream?”

“You always exceed the dream, Mindy. It’s porn. It’s never as good as being inside an actual woman.” He kissed the side of her cheek. “Especially ‘cause I love you.” She smiled privately and dropped a kiss on his clavicle in response.

“I love you, too, Danny. And by the way, you should know that that was pretty awesome for car-sex. I’m really proud of us.” He chuckled.

“It was pretty awesome in general, and I gotta admit I appreciated the soundtrack.”

“Thank you. I would have left the engine running but that just seemed irresponsible.” He chuckled again, lowly, and played idly with her hair.

“Yeah, probably.”

They sat in silence as “Hungry Heart” played out, enjoying the closeness for a couple more minutes, before Mindy broke the silence.

“We should probably go inside if we don’t want to get arrested.” Danny nodded but made no effort to move. She laughed a little and leaned in to kiss his cheek before carefully pulling away from his lap and fumbling around for her discarded panties. He fished them out of the armrest on the car door as he finished pulling his pants up and handed them to her.

“You go up first,” she said as she started in on trying to get her underwear on. “I’ll meet you there once I look semi-presentable.” He smiled and nodded.

“Okay.” A moment, and then – “Hey, Mindy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. You definitely just came through on a big fantasy of teenaged me.”

“You’re welcome, jailbait Castellano,” she said with a bright smile and a kiss as he climbed out of the car.


End file.
